Ett misstag, en förändring Dramione
by Klaus4ever
Summary: Hermione hade alltid varit en prydlig elev som gjorde sina arbetet med perfektion, men sedan var Hufflepuff tvungna att ordna den där festen som orsakade att misstaget hände. Skulle Hermione Granger verkligen falla för Draco Malfoy? Eller var det han som föll för henne?
1. Chapter 1

Cha! Här är en nystartad berättelse om Dramione (Draco och Hermione) som jag har skrivit på en en kort tid. :) Hoppas någon vill läsa och jag ursäktar för att första kapitlet är så kort... :')

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

**"Hogwartsexpressen"**

För att vara endast början på året verkade allting vara precis som vanligt, i alla fall i mina ögon. Jag hade inte blivit direkt förvånad över att jag blivit utvald till prefekt, men jag var ändå väldigt stolt över det då jag gick genom korridoren på tåget mot prefektvagnen tillsammans med Ron. Han och jag hade pratat om det under tystnad, vi hade båda trott att det varit Harry som skulle ha blivit tilldelad den delen men tydligen hade vi haft fel. Ron förtjänade det ju förstås också, det var ju inte lätt att komma från en stor familj.

"Om Malfoy har blivit prefekt svär jag att jag kräks", sa Ron framför mig då vi trängde oss förbi ett par tredjeklassare som hade lyckats ryka ihop med sina koffertar. "Seriöst Hermione, om det är han så kommer han sätta skräck för alla förstaårselever på skolan!"

"Äsch Ron", suckade jag medan jag hjälpte eleverna att få ordning på sina koffertar innan jag följde efter Ron i korridoren igen. Tåget hade kommit ut till den öppna platsen redan, där man kunde se det vackra landskapet. "Ta det inte alldeles för allvarligt, förresten är vi ju inte säkra på ifall han verkligen har blivit prefekt."

"Nej men om han är det", muttrade Ron bittert.

Att ha spenderat de sista veckorna under sommarlovet på Grimmaldiplan tolv hade inte direkt varit trevligt egentligen. Allting hade varit så äckligt smutsigt och de hade varit tvungna att städa hela tiden. Jag kunde nästan sätta fingret på att de flesta var mer deprimerade på grund av det än att Voldemort var tillbaka. Inte för det, Sirius behövde all sällskap som han kunde få.

Vi kom fram till prefektvagnen och Ron sköt genast upp dörren med en hiskelig fart att jag var rädd att den skulle gå i bitar. Försiktigt lyckades jag kika över Rons axel för att titta vem som till fanns inne i vagnen, mitt hjärta sjönk genast som en sten då jag såg den blonda kalufsen. Malfoy hade tydligen blivit utsedd till prefekt i alla fall.

Ron steg snabbt in och satte sig ner på en av bänkarna, jag satte mig ner mitt emot honom bredvid Ernie Mcmillan från Hufflepuff.

"Vesslan och besserwissern har visst blivit tilldelade hedersmedlemmar", skrattade Malfoy och hans förföljare Pansy Parkinson stämde in med ett öronbedövande skrik till skratt. "Inte konstigt att du blev prefekt Weasley, du kan behöva lite tröstpris med tanke på din familj."

"Håll käften Malfoy", fräste Ron hårt och blängde ilsket på honom. Malfoy skrattade endast hånfullt åt honom.

Jag bemötte för en bråkdels sekund Malfoys gråa, isande ögon, men vände snabbt bort blicken. Jag avskydde honom, men mer Pansy Parkinson, det fanns ingen värre än den kärringen. Försteprefekterna trädde in i kupén kort därefter och tilldelade oss våra uppgifter och gick igenom reglerna kort med oss. Till min förvåning sa Malfoy inget mer elakt då de hade börjat prata, tydligen var han inte lika tuff då han inte hade babianerna Crabbe och Goyle flåsande i nacken.

Då vi sedan hade fått allting som vi behövde skyndade sig jag och Ron ut ur kupén för att undvika fler kommentarer från Malfoy.

"Jag slår vad om att Malfoy kommer göra vad som helst för att få ge så många elever som möjligt straffkommendering", sa Ron då vi kommit utanför hörhåll. Jag nickade stumt till svar innan vi steg in i den kupén där Harry befann sig tillsammans med Luna, Neville och Ginny.

"Nå?"frågade Ginny genast med uppspärrade ögon då Ron kastade sig ner på bänken. "Är Malfoy prefekt?"

Ron nickade med ett plågat uttryck i ansiktet. "Jag kan inte förstå vad Dumbledore tänker med! Seriöst, göra Malfoy till prefekt, kan det bli värre eller?"

"Pansy Parkinson då?"muttrade jag lika bittert och satte mig ner. "Hon är också prefekt."

"Vilket fint par de är", sa Ginny belåtet. "Båda lika tjockskalliga, tillsammans kan de säkert genomföra underbara verk!"

Luna började skratta så hysteriskt att det såg ut som om hon skulle tappa andan, medan vi andra stirrade på henne med stora ögon. Sällan man satt tillsammans med stolliga Luna i en kupé påväg till Hogwarts och Malfoy var prefekt. Tydligen skulle inte året alls bli som jag hade tänkt mig.

"Ser man på, Potter har visst hittat en vän i sin egen klass ser jag", sa Malfoys släpiga röst från dörren. Jag hade inte märkt att dörren skjutits upp då jag varit alldeles för upptagen med att stirra på Lunas plötsliga reaktion.

Där stod han, längre än året innan och med en mycket mer välutvecklad kroppsbyggnad. Hans blonda hår var mer ljust än vanligt och de gråa ögonen genomträngande iskalla.

"Vad vill du Malfoy?"sköt Harry in och blängde på sin fiende nummer ett.

"Seså nu Potter, om jag skulle vara du skulle jag passa mig. Du vill väl inte ha en straffkommendering innan vi ens har hunnit börja ordentligt", flinade Malfoy och hans kumpaner började grovt skratta bakom honom med mullrade toner.

"Gå härifrån Malfoy", sa jag hårt och blängde på honom. Han vände långsamt blicken mot mig, men fokuserade inte med ögonen mot mina utan mot en fläck precis ovanför mitt huvud. Var han rädd att bemöta min blick?

"Håll tyst smutsskalle!"spottade han fram och vände snabbt bort blicken. Ron hade hoppat upp på fötter och dragit fram sin trollstav som han pekade på Malfoy med.

"Kalla henne inte för smutsskalle ditt kryp!"utbrast Ron.

Malfoys ögon vidgades, innan ett självsäkert grin for över hans läppar och han backade ut ur kupén. "Ha det så kul med dina vänner, pottan."

Den första dagen som prefekt hade inte gått precis som jag hade planerat, men den hade väl gått hyfsat i alla fall. Jag, Parvati och Lavender satt uppkrupna i våra himmelsängar i sovsalen iklädda våra pyjamasar och åt Bertie Botts Bönor i alla smaker. Det var en fantastisk kväll, med stjärnorna som lyste på himlen precis som ett lysande täcke.

"G.E.T år", muttrade Lavender och suckade tungt. "Jag orkar inte, vi borde starta året med något som kan liva upp stämningen lite!"

"Som vad då?"frågade Parvati. "Det finns inget vi kan göra nu på slottet med den där paddan som övervakar oss från ministeriet."

"Äsch så farlig kan hon väl inte vara", sa jag försiktigt. "Men jag håller med om att hon verkar vara en padda."

"Hon liknar i alla fall på en, har ni sett hennes kinder?"Lavender fyllde sina kinder med luft och tryckte ihop ögonen så att hon såg ut som en uppblåst babian.

Jag och Parvati tjöt av skratt.

"Nej men seriöst", sa Lavender då vi lugnat ner oss. "Vi måste ordna någonting som får oss alla att bli på bättre humör, ni också då det sägs att han-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn är tillbaka."

Hennes röst dog ut mot slutet och Parvati röst till av ogillande.

"Du har rätt", sa jag och stoppade en böna i munnen men spottade genast ut den då jag upptäckte att den var snorgubbesmak. "Kanske någon från ett annat elevhem kommer på något?"

"Kanske det", sa Parvati. "Jag tyckte att jag hörde några Hufflepuff-elever som pratade om något stort."

"Jag ska fråga dem i morgon", sa Lavender med stora ögon innan hon kröp ner under täcket. Det gjorde även jag, för att vara endast första dagen var jag dödstrött och jag ville inte drömma mardrömmar om Malfoy som gav straffkommendering åt elever åt höger och vänster heller.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

"Pojken med det blonda håret"

Att börja det femte året med trolldryckskonst var nog inget som någon direkt njöt av. Vägen till fängelsehålorna kändes överdrivet tung och det blev inte bättre då vi kom fram till bottenvåningen där kylan vräkte på oss likt ett plötsligt åskmoln under varma sommarkvällar. Det var kanske ändå en pytteliten del av mig som hade saknat de mörka, kala gångarna som belystes upp av facklor på väggarna. Men den större delen av mig längtade mest upp från fängelsehålorna till den varmare delen av slottet igen.

Jag stod tungt lutad mot väggen med väskan tryckt mot bröstet medan jag svagt lyssnade på vad Harry och Ron diskuterade. De hade tagit upp diskussionen om quidditch igen, vilket inte direkt var mitt favoritämne. Jag gillade i och för sig att titta på matcherna, men jag avstod hellre om det fanns något annat alternativ.

Jag drog mig försiktigt ifrån dem, inte för att de märkte att jag försvann från deras sällskap med tanke på hur insvävade de var i sin egen värld. Istället gick jag fram till Lavender och Parvati som stod och viskade om någonting.

"Hej", sa jag kort med en suck. "Trolldryckskonst som första lektion, kan det bli värre?"

Parvati och Lavender fnittrade genast till och tittade sedan hemlighetsfullt på mig.

"Vi vet att du är prefekt och allt nu men du måste verkligen hänga med oss", sa Parvati.

"Ja, du måste!"bedjade Lavender med glittrande ögon. "Och du måste låta oss få sminka dig, du kommer få alla killars blickar att fästas på dig."

Jag skakade förvirrat på huvudet, vad hade de nu rykt ihop?

"Vad pratar ni om?"frågade jag förbryllat och tittade från den ene till den andre. Vad hade jag missat nu då? Jag som sällan missade någonting alls, jag hatade att vara ovetande över något som kunde vara betydelsefullt. "Vad då sminka mig?"

Lavender utbytte en busig blick med Parvati och blinkade sedan mot mig. "Du vet det där som vi pratade om igår, det ska bli av! Hannah Abbott letade upp mig vid frukosten och berättade att de skulle ordna fest i helgen för att få upp stämningen efter den här sommaren och förra årets händelser."

"Är det inte fantastisk!"kvittrade Lavender och såg sedan för en kort sekund på Ron med en drömmande blick som om hon hade andra tankar i huvudet än att bara festa.

"M-men, m-men, jag är ju prefekt!"utbrast jag aningen för högt. Slytherineleverna som stod några meter ifrån oss vände bestört sina blickar mot mitt håll och jag slog generat blicken i golvet. Ibland önskade jag att jag kunde tänka efter lite till innan jag uttalade mig.

"Och?"sa Parvati. "Kom igen nu Hermione, det kommer bli skitkul!"

"Du måste komma, vi går inte utan dig", envisades Lavender och höjde uppmanande på ögonbrynen.

Jag försökte att inte se alldeles för bekymrad ut, men med tanke på den nya läraren ville jag inte mista mitt prefektmärke och jag ville ju inte heller att inte mina kompisar inte skulle gå. Varför skulle allting plötslig bli så svårt? Jag som alltid varit den som varit den mest försiktiga och eftertänksamma personen, jag kunde ju inte komma till en fest där det högst troligen skulle finnas alkohol också. Vad ifall någon kom på oss, jag skulle skämmas ihjäl och mitt prefektmärke togs ifrån mig eller ännu värre, om jag blev full och gjorde bort mig!

"Eh... jag tror inte fester är något för mig", sa jag dröjande och såg ner på mina välknutna converse som jag hade på fötterna. Mamma hade köpt dem åt mig dagen innan jag hade åkt till Grimmaldiplan som avskedspresent. Jag älskade dem, de var väldigt bekväma och passade perfekt på fötterna.

"Vi tar inte nej till svar", sa Lavender. "Om vi så måste kidnappa dig."

"Hela femteklassen och uppåt ska dit", sa Parvati. "Och då menar jag alla."

"Slytherinarna också? Vill hufflepuffarna att det ska bli tredje världskriget eller?"frågade jag med stora ögon. Slytherin och gryffindor kom aldrig någonsin överens, de var lika hemska fiender som olika myror i samma myrstack, de kastade sig över varandra vid första bästa tillfälle.

Lavender skrattade lågt åt min reaktion för att inte dra åt sig all uppmärksamhet runtom dem allteftersom slytherineleverna fortsatte att ge oss hatiska blickar. "Nej, men seriöst, du kommer och så är det med det."

Jag var just på väg att öppna munnen för att komma med en rad protester då Snape svepte förbi oss och öppnade dörren till klassrummet. Jag suckade tungt innan jag gick in i rummet tillsammans med Harry och Ron, som fortfarande hade en hestisk diskussion om quidditchlagen i Frankrike.

"Ska du på fest i helgen Granger, eller ska du läsa på _prov_", viskade en släpig, hånfull röst i örat på mig då jag passerade dörröppningen.

Jag kände hur ilskan bubblade upp inuti mig då jag impulsivt vände mig mot pojken med det blonda håret och blängde på honom så ilsket som jag kunde förmå mig att göra. Det var droppen, dagarna som den eviga plugghästen var över, jag skulle allt visa dem var den riktiga Hermione Granger gick för och det hade de Draco Malfoy att tacka för.

"Tänk för att jag ska det, Malfoy!"fräste jag innan jag snabbt vände på klacken för att inte behöva se hans ilsket irriterande, självbelåtna leende längre.

"Vad är det?"frågade Harry genast då jag irriterat satte mig ner på pallen intill honom längst bak i klassrummet.

"Mafoy", svarade jag kort utan att titta på honom. Den här dagen kunde inte bli värre.

Det finns väl ett ordspåk som heter att man inte ska ropa hej innan man är över ån. Tanken över att dagen inte kunde bli värre hade verkligen inte blivit så. Den hade blivit till en mardröm, genast som trolldryckskonsten varit över hamnade Harry och Ron i ett gräl, som inte klarnade upp sig innan kvällen. Jag snubblade och föll rakt på näsan då vi skulle till middagen vilket fick en klunga sjundeårselever att skratta så att deras öron blev illröda, tvillingarna Weasley hade förhäxat en förstaklassare att hans ögon hade svällt upp till stora tennisbollar och blivit av en skär nyans och under vår första lektion i försvar mot svartkonster hade jag lyckats orsaka kvarsittning åt Harry, omedvetet förstås men det kändes som om det var mitt fel.

Umbridge hade snabbt blivit hela gryffindors största hatobjekt, alla ogillade henne, vi hade gett henne ett smeknamn; tjockskalliga paddan. Ravenclawarna hade snabbt hakat på smeknamnet då Neville av misstag hade ropat ut det på tredje korridoren av rädsla då han fått syn på Crabbe och Goyle. Jag klandrade honom absolut inte.

Och inte nog med det, varje lärare hade inlett lektionen med att påminna oss om att det var vårt G.E.T år och att det var ett mycket viktigt år. Jag blev allt mer stressad hela tiden och försökte desperat göra upp ett schema för allting, men det verkade vara omöjligt.

Med en suck kastade jag mig ner i soffan framför spisen i uppehållsrummet den kvällen. Jag var helt slut, hela kroppen värkte och huvudet kändes som om det skulle sprängas. Jag hade så mycket att tänka på att jag trodde att jag skulle dö, eller i alla fall att hjärnan skulle sprängas.

"Vart har du varit?"frågade jag Ron då han kom in genom porträtthålet, han såg misstänksamt konstig ut och hans kinder var röda precis som om han hade varit utomhus.

Han ryckte förvånat till då han hörde min röst och lät blicken gå över rummet tills han fann mig i soffan. "Öh... jag gick ut en sväng."

"Jaså", sa jag lugnt. "Har du och Harry blivit sams?"

"Absolut, det var ett ganska obetydligt bråk faktiskt", sa Ron och satte sig ner i fåtöljen bredvid mig. "Vart är han förresten?"

"Jag har ingen aning, han kanske har gått och lagt sig", svarade jag och ryckte på axlarna. "Med tanke på Umbridges hänsynslösa uttalande idag skulle jag känna mig utbränd."

"Verkligen", medhöll Ron och lutade sig bakåt i fåtöljen med blicken fokuserad på brasan. "Tänk att det ska vara fest i helgen, en riktig fest! Har det någinsin hänt förut?"

"Vet inte", sa jag. "Men Ron, vi är ju prefekter, vi borde kanske skippa det för att förekomma med gott exemp..."

"Absolut inte", sa plötsligt Fred och damp ner i soffan intill mig.

"Kommer inte på fråga", instämde George som följde sin brors exempel på andra sidan om mig. "Mione, du måste släppa loss ibland."

"Precis", sa Fred. "Det kommer bli awesome."

"Förresten skulle det inte vara snällt mot varken oss eller någon annan om du inte dök upp", sa George och blinkade åt sin bror.

"Tro oss, du kommer att vilja vara där", sa Fred och lade demonstrativt armen om mina axlar. Jag himlade med ögonen åt honom och räckte barnsligt ut tungan åt hans tvillingbror. De var tjockskalligt underbara båda två och visste hur man skulle lysa upp någons dag. De hade förstås rätt i det vad de sade, jag skulle vara tvungen att gå på festen.

"Men nu måste vi vandra vidare", sa Fred.

"Platser att vara, affärer att utföra", sa George och följde efter sin bror ut ur porträtthålet. Jag hade just varit påväg att påpeka att det var efter utegångsförbudet men Ron gav mig en blick som tydde på att det inte lönade sig så jag förblev faktiskt tyst.

"Fan!"utbrast sedan plötsligt Ron och sköt sig själv upp ur fåtöljen innan han sprang upp för trappan till sin sovsal. Jag stirrade förvirrat efter honom men hann inte ropa efter honom då han hade smällt igen dörren till sovsalen.

Med en suck lutade jag mig bakåt i soffan och stirrade in i elden.

Vad var det med Malfoy egentligen? Först vägrade han titta på mig och sedan började han dagen med att håna mig. Eller hade det faktiskt varit ett hån? För några sekunder stannade jag upp i min tanke och spelade om scenen med Malfoy vid trolldryckslektionen, han hade i och för sig inte låtit lika hånfull som han brukade. Hade det som han sagt varit en seriös fråga? Eller hade han faktiskt bara varit sitt samma, gamla äckliga jag?

Vilt skakade jag på huvudet för att få bort de konstiga tankarna, jag inbillade mig. Malfoy var Malfoy och han skulle alltid vara ett oförlåtligt svin.

På fredagsmorgonen vaknade jag faktiskt med ett brett leende på mina läppar, efter måndagen hade resten av dagarna gått som en vals. Hela dramatiken med Malfoy hade nog varit en inbillning, eftersom han hade fortsatt att uppföra sig som de tidigare åren på Hogwarts under resten av dagarna.

Jag sträckte på mig i sängen innan jag skuttade upp och drog på mig skoluniformen. Jag gissade att Harry och Ron redan var i stora salen och åt frukost så jag gick genast ner dit för att ansluta mig till dem.

"Vad du verkar uppåt idag", sa Ron då jag satt mig ner bredvid honom. "Är du spänd inför festen i kväll eller vad?"

"Lite kanske", svarade jag och ryckte på axlarna. "Det ska nog bli kul i alla fall, bara vi inte blir fast."

"Det tror jag inte", sa Harry och tittade sedan snabbt mot ravenclawbordet som om han letade efter någon.

"Letar du efter Cho?"frågade jag med ett brett leende. "Jag mötte henne på andra våningen med sin fnittriga vän Mariatta."

"Åh", utbrast Harry och vände sig mot sin tallrik med rykande gröt igen. "Jag tänkte bara ifall hon skulle dit..."

"Det ska hon säkert", sa jag uppmuntrande. "Du kan ju fråga henne?"

Harry höjde snabbt blicken och stirrade skrämt på mig. "F-fråga henne? Är du galen?"

"Vad då? Det är väl inget märkvärdigt med det?"sa jag oförstående. "Kom igen nu Harry, ni har hälsat på varandra varje dag den här veckan och det blir inte bättre av att ni bara hälsar."

"Du har kanske rätt", erkände Harry till sist och tittade ner på sin tallrik igen. "Jag ska fråga henne bara jag får syn på henne."

"Så ska det låta!"sa Ron och flinade brett. "Själv funderade jag på om där kommer finna eldwhiskey, jag har aldrig smakat på eldwhiskey..."

Jag himlade med ögonen åt Ron, han var hopplös.

Vägen ner till Hagrids stuga kändes längre än vanligt då vi gick ner för gången efter frukosten. Det blåste ganska hårt men det var ändå inte så farligt kallt ute. Jag drog upp halsen på min tröja för att få upp vämen ännu mer.

Hagrid var dock försvunnen, ingen av oss hade lyckats få ut något ur professor Grubby-Plank under de senaste dagarna om vart han var. Harry hade inte direkt varit glad över det, han hade faktiskt verkat lite deppad. Han hade varit frånvarande och bitter, han var inte sig själv helt enkelt. Men efter fjolårets händelser kunde väl ingen klandra honom, han hade ju sett du-vet-vem komma tillbaka.

"Godmorgon barn!"sa professor Grubby-Plank då vi alla hade samlats runt henne. "Idag ska vi göra ett pararbete, jag har paren färdiga här. Ron Weasley och Pansy Parkinson...Harry Potter och Vincent Crabbe...Parvati Patil och Gregory Goyle...Hermione Granger och Draco Malfoy..."

Jag stönade högt, det kunde inte vara sant! Varför var jag tvungen att vara par med Malfoy, jag skulle hellre jobba med Crabbe eller Goyle. Hatet mot Grubby-Plank var nästan större än mot Umbridge för en sekund, men sedan ångrade jag mig snabbt.

"Ni har idag och hela näsa vecka på er att ta er an ämnena, jag vill se en presentation i början av nästa vecka och ni kommer bli bedömda. Se så, sätt igång nu!"kvittrade Grubby-Plank och log brett mot dem.

Jag gav Harry och Ron en medlidande blick, men de såg mer ledsna ut mot mig då jag var par med Malfoy.

Rak i ryggen och med ett självsäkert uttryck i ansiktet gick jag fram till Malfoy då Harry och Ron hade försvunnit med sina par. Malfoy skulle inte få driva med mig nu, det var en sak som var säkert!

"En sak ska du ha klar för dig", sa jag genast innan han hann öppna munnen. "Jag tar skolan rätt allvarligt, som du säkert har förstått redan och jag vill inte få dåligt betyg så jag vill gärna jobba på det här arbetet. Om du inte tänker ta det här allvarligt kan du lika bra ge upp direkt och lämna mig ifred för att jobba. Förstått?"

Malfoy blinkade förvirrat till några gången innan han återfick medvetandet och klistrade ett självbelåtet leende i ansiktet igen. "Så att du kan ta åt dig all ära, Granger? Skulle knappats tro det."

Jag himlade med ögonen då han stolt stäckte på sig, det var ingen idé att han låtsades vara tuff längre, de flesta andra eleverna hade redan försvunnit till slottet. Professor Grubby-Plank försökte desperat fånga in några pixignomer som hade rymt från en bur.

"Ja jag tänker i alla fall gå till biblioteket", sa jag och vände på klacken utan att ord till och började gå upp mot slottet. Malfoy fick göra som han ville, jag behövde inte hans hjälp för att få ett bra betyg på arbetet om kentaurer.

Efter några få sekunder hörde jag snabba steg bakom mig och Malfoy kom upp vid min sida, även om han gick väldigt långt i från mig, var han rädd för 'mugglarbaciller' eller nåt?

Vi sade inte ett ord till varandra medan vi vandrade genom korridorerna till biblioteket, inte för att jag hade någon aning om hur vi skulle kunna jobba tillsammans. Vi pratade ju inte ens med varandra!

Madame Pince stod och radade upp några böcker på ett par hyllor direkt då vi kom in i biblioteket, hon gav mig ett av sina sneda, sällsynta leenden innan hon blängde avskyvärt på huvudet mot Malfoy och såg ilsket ut. Jag var förmodligen den enda som madame Pince inte tyckte att förstörde böckerna, under mina första år på Hogwarts hade jag spenderat nästan hela min fritid här men det hade förändrats då jag blivit kompis med Harry och Ron.

"Du hör ju hemma här, Granger så du vet säkert vart vi ska leta", sa Malfoy släpigt med hånfull röst. Jag varken svarade eller låtsades om honom, han var inte värd det. Istället fortsatte jag gå längs hyllorna tills jag kom fram till rätt avdelning.

Min väska lade jag ner på det lilla runda bordet som fanns på avdelningen innan jag plockade fram en tjock bok ur bokhyllan med titeln Kentaurer, en myt eller varelse? Sedan satte jag mig ner vid bordet och började läsa.

I ögonvrån kunde jag se att Malfoy satt sig ner mitt emot mig och vägde stolen bakåt. Han varken visade tecken på att han ville jobba eller letade efter någon bok att kunna fördjupa sig i.

Med en suck tittade jag upp på honom med trötta ögon. "Tänkte du göra någonting eller?"

"Det är du som är besserwissern", sa han som om det inte skulle vara någonting förolämpande, snarare något teoretiskt.

Ilsket vände jag på boken så att den stod framför honom, snabbt hade han lutat sig framåt och landat på alla fyra benen på stolen igen.

"Om du vill hjälpa mig, kan du lika bra läsa så skriver jag upp de viktigaste meningarna på ett pergament", sa jag med ett tonfall att han inte hade något annat val. Muttrande med bitter ton böjde han sig över boken och började läsa.

Jisses, det skulle verkligen inte bli en lätt vecka nästa vecka och inte nog med det, i kväll skulle jag kanske bli av med mitt prefektmärke också om Umbridge kom på oss med festen. Jag gömde ansiktet i händerna och drog in ett djupt andetag, varför alltid jag?


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

**"Hermione?!"**

"Ni är inte kloka!"

Ifall inte resten av slottet var uppe var de nog vakna nu. Med stora ögon stirrade jag på mig själv i helbildsspegeln som Lavender hade lagt upp i sovsalen under första dagen på året. Om det inte vore för mitt vanliga ansikte och det aningen ovårdade håret kunde man absolut inte tro att det var Hermione Granger som stod framför spegeln.

Flickan, eller kunde man säga kvinnan? - som stod iklädd en blekrosa väldigt urringad klänning liknade inte alls på den person som hon brukade. Kvinnan var mycket vacker och annorlunda, på fötterna hade hon ett par aningen för höga, svarta klackskor. Hennes nötbruna ögon ramades in av ett tjockt lager mascara, ögonskugga och kajal.

"Jag ser ju ut som en..."

"Prinsessa", fyllde Lavender drömmande i min mening och tittade på mig med glittrande ögon. Själv var hon iklädd, enligt mig, en alldeles för kort kjol och ett svart linne. Parvati hade korta jeans-short ovanpå ett par trikåer och en topp som var mer urringad än min klänning. "Sätt dig igen så får jag fixa håret åt dig."

Innan jag hann protestera hade Parvati tryckt ner mig på pallen framför spegeln igen och Lavender började pyssla om mitt hår.

"Tror ni inte att den avslöjar för mycket?"frågade jag oroligt och studerade fortfarande mig själv i spegeln med rynkad panna.

"Absolut inte", sa Parvati genast. "Du är perfekt, killarna kommer att tappa hakan."

"Du ser bäst ut av oss alla, du borde seriöst gå mer med såna här kläder", sa Lavender allvarligt och blinkade åt mig genom spegeln.

Jag var inte direkt övertygad, jag ville fortfarande vara den försiktiga Hermione som jag alltid hade varit. Men med de här kläderna skulle nog alla tro annat.

Lavender hade gjort en otroligt fin frisyr, mitt hår såg mycket mer välvårdat och fint ut. Hon hade lagt upp det i en förtrollande knut i nacken med mitt långa hår i nacken som fortfarande hängde i fina lockat över axlarna.

"Jag måste ändå erkänna", sa jag sedan dröjande, "att ni två verkligen kan er sak med att fixa till folk."

Jag log ett försiktigt leende mot dem som de besvarade med fnitter.

"Efter ikväll kommer alla att se på Hermione Granger som något annat än pluggisen", sa Parvati med en lätt, lycklig suck. "Prinsessan."

"Överdriv inte nu", sa jag generat och kände hur en lätt rodnad spred sig över mina kinder. "Ni ser fantastiska ut ni också."

"Ikväll ska vi ha roligt!"kvittrade Lavender och lade på sig ett till lager mascara. "Vi ska dansa till vi stupar."

"Om vi inte svimmar av mugglardrickan först", skrattade Parvati och drog upp en oöppnad vittvinflaska från sin handväska som hon skulle ta med sig. "Ska vi gå över till killarna då? Jag hörde att tvillingarna Weasley planerade förfest i deras sovsal."

Vi fixade det sista innan vi alla tre fnittrandes gick ut ur sovsalen och till pojkarnas sida. Vi kunde svagt höra dunkande från musik desto högra upp vi gick i pojkarnas torn. Jag kände ett sting över dåligt samvete då jag tänkte på de yngre eleverna som inte förstod vad som höll på att hända. Jag var ändå prefekt, kanske skulle jag ändå stanna i sovsalen och se till att de yngre inte började fundera över något?

Men det var för sent, vi steg in i Weasleytvillingarnas sovsal där musiken dunkade att hela huvudet kändes som om den var precis framför en bastrumma.

"Mione, Lavender och Parvati!"ropade Fred för att överrösta musiken. "Kom in, kom in!"

George, som satt precis bredvid cd-spelaren, sänkte volymen då han märkte hur vi alla plågades av hur högt det var.

"Flåt det var lite högt", ursäktade George med ett snett leende. "Jag förstår mig inte riktigt på den här mugglar-manicken."

"Men Hermione vad har du på dig?!"utbrast Ron genast då vi stigit in och stängt dörren efter oss. Harry, Seamus, Dean, Neville och Lee Jordan satt alla på sängarna med varsin flaska eller glas i händerna.

"Visst är hon snygg!"sa Parvati och flyttade på sig så att alla kunde se mig bättre.

"Verkligen", sa Dean och nickade gillande. "Sexigt faktiskt."

"Du borde klä dig sådär varje dag", flinade Fred och blinkade åt mig. "Men då skulle nog alla killar bli relegerade för ointresse i skolan."

"Speciellt då vi har paddan som lärare", höll George med sin bror.

"Vill ni ha varsin öl?"frågade Seamus som satt ensam på en av sängarna med en låda full med glasflaskor i. Hans ögon verkade lite glansiga och på något sätt trötta. Jag visste hur man såg ut då man blev full och det verkade som om Seamus hade lyckats bli den första.

"Gärna", sa Lavender och plockade åt sig en flaska från lådan. Detsamma gjorde även Parvati. Jag tvekade en stund innan även jag plockade åt mig en flaska och satte mig sedan ner bredvid Harry i en av sängarna. Jag fingrade lite på korken medan jag övervägde ifall jag skulle gå på festen nykter i alla fall.

"Ska jag öppna den åt dig?"frågade Harry och innan jag hann öppna munnen för att svara hade han nappat åt sig flaskan och öppnat den. "Varsågod."

"Tack", sa jag lågt och tog tillbaka flaskan med ett litet leende. Jag smuttade försiktigt på drycken och svalde sedan snabbt ner det.

"Vi tar ölspelet!"utbrast Dean uppspelt eftersom stämningen behövde livas upp lite i sovsalen. De alla satt endast och pratade tyst med varandra, förutom jag och Harry som satt tysta bredvid varandra.

"Bra idé!"sa Lavender ivrigt som förflyttade sig diskret närmare Ron hela tiden. Jag försökte att inte se alldeles för rädd ut där jag satt, jag ville inte bli full fastän jag visste att jag skulle påverkas lätt av alkoholen. Jag ville inte heller backa ur längre, de andra respekterade ju förstås mina val men jag hade lovat mig själv att inte oroa mig för mycket ikväll. Jag ville ha roligt för en gångs skull utan att bry mig om vitsord eller att inte göra något förbjudet eller farligt.

Vi spelade ölspelet en bra stund, då klockan sedan slog tio var vi alla, förutom Fred och George, så fulla att vi satt i en ring på golvet och sjöng i kör till 'vi e på gång' av Tomas Ledin. Jag och Parvati gungade i takt till melodin, men misslyckades genom att vingla till alldeles för mycket att vi tappade tackten.

"Ska vi gå då?"frågade George med hög röst för att överrösta vårt falska sjungande, själv tyckte jag att jag lät mycket bra i sångrösten för en gångs skull. Mycket bättre än vad jag brukade faktiskt.

"Ja det gör vi", sluddrade Seamus och ställde sig vingligt upp från sin plats på min högra sida. Han var nära på att falla bakåt och slå huvudet i väggen i farten, men lyckades greppa tag om en pelare från en av sängarna och fästa blicken på en prick i väggen för att behålla balansen.

Vi alla vandrade glatt, fortfarande sjungande, ut ur sovsalen och ut i korridoren. Den tjocka damen såg förbryllat efter oss då vi gick ut ur porträtthålet vinglandes och med glada hejarop. George fick oss till sist att bli tysta då vi hade kommit ur ut den tjocka damens korridor. Försiktigt försökte vi smyga så ljudlöst som vi kunde förmå oss att göra genom korridorerna, Fred gick en aning i förväg för att kolla att kusten säkert var klar.

Då vi väl kom fram till rätt klassrum kunde man inte höra något ljud inifrån. Först slog tanken mig att festen kanske var inhiberad, sedan förstod jag att de hade lagt en besvärjelse över dörren för att ingen skulle kunna höra vad som höll på att hända därinne.

Fred knackade hårt tre gånger med sin trollstav på dörren innan den svängde upp och föste oss alla in genom dörren innan han själv kom efter oss och stängde dörren med en smäll. Jag blinkade förvirrat till några gånger då en plötslig vägg av hård musik hade börjat dunka i mina öron och jag hade bemötts av ett bländande discoljus från en magisk discolampa som hängde i taket. Fönstren var fördragna med svarta gardiner, istället för stolar och pulpeter fanns det mjuka, pösiga soffor vid hörnen och stolar radade vid väggarna. Vid väggen mitt emot dörren som man kom in fanns det ett avlångt bord med dricka som fyllde på sig själv vartefter man tog något därifrån. Hade jag hamnat i ett sorts paradis eller var detta en dröm?

"Kom med och dansa Mione!"skrek Lavender åt mig för att överrösta musikens höga dån. Med ett brett flin skuttade jag med Parvati och Lavender ut på dansgolvet och började röra mig i takt till musiken. Jag skrattade i ett och jag hade aldrig känt mig så här lycklig tidigare. Det var faktiskt roligt, jag hade aldrig kunnat tänka mig det då jag föreställt mig festen i sovsalen tidigare. Det var som taget ur en dröm! Jag kände mig fri och så himla rolig på samma gång, förmodligen var det alkoholen som spökade lite också men vem fan bryr sig?

Jag kunde se elever från alla elevhem, det verkade som om de alla faktiskt var vänner för en gångs skull. Slyherineleverna kunde till och med hälsa glatt på gryffindoreleverna, förmodligen på grund av alkoholen det också.

Dansgolvet däremot var i princip smockfullt, jag kunde knappt röra mig tio centimeter åt vardera håll utan att röra vid någon annan. Men just vid det tillfället hade det ingen skillnad, jag gillade till och med uppmärksamheten jag fick av killarna som fäste blicken på mig även om de inte gjorde något åt saken. Jag kände mig vacker, modig och faktiskt lite mer självsäker än vad jag brukade.

Plötsligt kände jag hur någon medvetet dansade bakom mig vänd mot min rygg. I vanliga fall skulle jag högst troligen ha vänt mig om och frågat vad i helvete personen i fråga gjorde så där nära mig, men alkoholen i mig gjorde så att jag tänkte 'what the hell' istället.

En hård dubstep-discolåt gick förbi innan nästa hårda dunkande började. Då kände jag hur ett par bestämda händer lades på mina höften, jag kände hur pulsen ökade inuti mig. Vad fan höll jag på med? Jag var ju prefekt!

Jag fortsatte dansa till musiken så gott jag kunde, medan jag kände hur personen bakom mig drog mig allt närmare sig. Lavender dansade för fullt med Ron som höll sina händer om hennes midja, hennes armar var tajt runt Rons hals. Parvati hade däremot försvunnit någonstans längre in i folkmassan.

Impulsivt, då musiken byttes igen så att lamporna började blinka i takt till bastrumman i musiken, vände jag mig mot killen som jag dansat med en bra stund. Jag hade känt hans läppar mot min hals och innan jag hunnit tänka hade jag faktiskt vänt mig om och lagt armarna om hans hals. Jag kunde dock inte se hans ansikte i mörkret, men håret var rufisgt på killen och han bar en vit t-shirt med de översta knapparna uppknäppta. Han bar ett par, vad jag kunde se, dyra märkesjeans som han hade häng på där bak och ovanpå skjortan hade han en svart kavaj. En slips hade killen löst att hänga runt halsen och halva skjortan var slarvigt insatt i byxlinningen. Han var snygg, vältränad och dansade väligt...kunde man säga...sexigt?

Jag kunde inte titta in i killens ögon eftersom jag knappt kunde urskilja dem i ljuset, men vi fortsatte att dansa i takt till musiken, närmare och närmare varandra hela tiden. Jag kunde inte förstå det, vad höll jag, Hermione Granger egentligen på med? Jag vill inte veta, jag brydde mig inte, hela hjärnan var suddig. Allting jag brydde mig om var...ärligt talat ingenting för det kändes som om jag inte tänkte. Jag bara fanns, levde och andades. Samt dansade med en väldigt attraktiv kille då.

Killen tog ett stadigare grepp om mina höfter och hävde mig mot sig i all sin kraft. Jag kände hur pulsen ökade ännu en grad, vi hade slutat dansa. Jag höll om hans hals i ett stadigt grepp och det kändes som om jag inte andades längre. Sedan kände jag hur hans huvud kom närmare mitt, kanske lite för nära. Vad fan?

Sedan hände det, hans läppar mötte mina och jag kunde inte stoppa det. Han höll ett hårt tag om min rygg med ena handen mellan skuldebladen, den andra handen åkte sakta men säkert neråt tills den lades till rätta på min rumpa. Jag log generat till mitt i kyssen och försiktigt öppnade jag munnen för att möte honom i en intensivare kyss.

Jag hade aldrig blivit bemött på det viset, den enda som jag tidigare kysst hade varit Victor Krum och det hade absolut inte varit såhär intensivt eller hetsigt. Desto längre vi kysstes desto mer ville jag ha. Jag kunde inte sluta, jag praktiskt taget klamrade mig fast vid honom.

Ända tills han till sist bröt sig ur kyssen och jag kände hans brännade blick i mitt ansikte. Han var både skit snygg och en jäklit bra kyssare, vad kunde jag mer begära av denna alldeles för perfekta dag?

Vi stod båda och flämtade medan vi såg på varandra, ovetande om vem den andre egentligen var. Vi höll fortfarande om varandra och ingen annan i våran omgivning verkade märka oss. Jag kunde inte låta bli att fnittra till som en liten tjej, vilket fick ett brett grin att spridas över de perfekta läpparna. Vem var han? Varför hade jag inte lagt märke till honom förut?

Sedan släppte jag långsamt taget om hans hals, lät min hand glida smekandes över hans kind innan jag vände mig om och gick rakt genom folkhopen mot bordet med dricka. Jag kunde väl lika bra spela svårtfångad för en gångs skull. Han följde inte efter mig, han hade dock försökt i början men hade blockerats av ett dansade par som hånglande. Av vad jag kunde se hade den ene varit Seamus, men vem han hånglade med hade jag inte kunnat urskilja.

"Där är du!"utbrast Harry och höjde ett glas så att det skvälpte över kanten på det. "Oj."

Han vinglade till och tittade förvånat på golvet där hälften av drycken hade landat.

"Går det bra?"skrattade jag innan jag hällde upp ett glas av bålen som stod på bordet åt mig och svepte det. Jag hade varit så törstig att jag kunnat svimma av värme. Det var säkert femtio grader inne i klassrummet och varmare verkade det bli hela tiden.

"Absolut", sluddrade Harry. "Vettuva."

"Vad?"

"Jag hånglade med Cho!"sa han uppspelt och slog ut med armarna så att resten av innehållet i glaset gick ur det. "Och det var fantastiskt!"

Jag skrattade åt hans berusade min, hans ögon var så matta att han såg ut att kunna somna när som helst. Det var visst inte jag som skulle ha den mest hemska bakfyllan då jag vaknade upp i morgon.

"Grattis!"sa jag med ett brett leende. Jag tänkte inte berätta att jag hade hånglat med någon, inte än i alla fall. Inte för att det säkert skulle göra någon skillnad, Harry var så full att han ändå inte skulle komma ihåg något imorgon.

"Kom med till soffan!"fortsatte Harry att sluddra innan han tog min hand och började dra med mig till ett av de fyra hörnen där det fanns soffor. I nöd och näppe hann jag nappa åt mig en oöppna flaska som jag inte hann se etiketten på vad det var för något innan vi lämnade bordet.

Till min förvåning hade flaskan skruvkork som jag snabbt skruvade upp utan att bry mig något mer och hällde i mig av innehållet. Genast kände jag mig ännu mer yr men fortsatte ändå efter Harry mot soffan där Cho satt tillsammans med Neville, Dean och Parvati. Parvati satt i Deans famn med sin tunga praktiskt taget halvt nere i hans hals.

"Ojjsan här går det hett till ser jag", halvskrek Harry innan han föll ner i soffan bredvid Cho som fnittrade till och hjälpte honom att sätta sig upp igen. "Hej sötnos."

Han gav Cho en klumpig kyss, inte för att hon verkade ha sig något över det. Jag förblev stående, jag ville inte sitta i varken soffan med Cho och Harry som förmodligen snart skulle börja hångla, eller Parvati och Dean som redan var i full rulle. Neville satt aningen nedstämd på soffans armstöd och tittade tomt på sin ölflaska.

"Vad är det Neville?"frågade jag med en röst som jag inte direkt kände igen men ändå förstod att det var min egen.

"Jag önskar bara att Luna vart här, men hon är ju en fjärdeklassare", suckade Neville och såg ännu mer bedrövad ut.

"Gå och fråga någon från ravenclaw om de kan fixa hit henne då!"sa jag muntert och log brett innan jag vinlgade till och var nära på att falla. "Luna kan väl också vara här om Ginny har smitit hit."

"Är Ginny här?"frågade Neville förvånat med stora ögon.

Jag nickade och pekade mot Ginny som stod iklädd en elegant blå klänning och pratade med två killar från hufflepuff.

"Jamen dåså", sa Neville, tömde innehållet från flaskan och satte av genom rummet i sökandet efter en ravenclaw elev.

"Där är du", viskade plötsligt en mild röst i örat på mig. Jag kände genast igen vem det var, eftersom personen hade lagt sina händer på min midja. Jag tog några djupa klunkar av spriten innan jag grimaserade illa. "Hård på att supa va?"

Jag flinade brett innan jag vände mig om och kysste killen på munnen utan att se efter vem det var först. Jag hade nu chansen att få reda på vem den mystiske, välklädde killen var och jag kände hur nervositeten steg inuti mig.

"Malfoy?"utbrast jag och släppte genast taget om killen då jag hade öppnat ögonen. För en sekund stirrade han lika förvånat på mig och släppte snabbt greppet om min midja. Var det Malfoy som jag hade hånglat med på dansgolvet?

"Hermione?!"sa han förvånat. Men han var inte lika avvärjande i rösten eller hånfull heller. Han var bara förvånad. "Var det du som-"

"Uppenbarligen", muttrade jag och svepte en till klunk av spriten. Det skulle krävas mycket mer för att jag skulle kunna komma över det här. Äcklat grimaserade jag av den starka smaken, men det kändes inte lika mycket längre som det hade gjort första gången som jag smakat under kvällen. Om jag riktigt ville kunde jag hälla i mig hela sörjan, men i så fall skulle jag börja spy som om uppkastandet av sniglar-förtrollningen skulle ha lagts över mig.

En mask av självförtroende klistrades genast i ansiktet på Malfoy innan han lät blicken glida över hela min kropp. Plötsligt kände jag mig inte alls lika villig att visa så mycket av min kropp längre.

"Jag måste ändå erkänna att du ser väldigt bra ut", sa han gillande medan ett litet gillande grin spred sig över ansiktet på honom. "Mycket bra faktiskt."

Jag tittade förvånat upp på honom, vad var det han stod och sade? Att jag såg bra ut? Jag var nog tvungen att ta honom till en ögonläkare ...

"Öh...va?"sa jag dumt och stirrade på honom innan jag kunde hindra mig själv.

Han tog ett långsamt steg närmare mig att jag kunde känna hans väldoftande manparfym i näsan. Den doftade underbart, mina knän vek sig under mig då jag kände doften – och det berodde inte bara på mitt snurriga huvud och alkoholen!

"Jag sa", sa han milt och lade en försiktig hand på min axel, "att du ser bra ut."

Han var för nära, detta kunde inte hända. Det var fel! Vad fan höll jag på med? Jag skulle döda Lavender och Parvati bara jag skulle få händerna runt deras kala halsar och sedan...

Snabbt lade jag spritflaskan mot munnen och drack i stora klunkar. Fastän huvudet snurrade mer än någonsin och jag snabbt försvann in i en skugga slutade jag inte dricka, då flaskan sedan var halvt tom slutade jag och suckade tungt.

Malfoy stirrade på mig med stora ögon.

"Vad har hänt med besserwissern, har du inte vetskapen om att man ska dricka sprit i små mångder?"

"Jo", svarade jag kort och tittade flummigt på honom. "Men sedan hånglade jag med dig."

Med de orden gick jag vingligt förbi honom mot andra sidan av rummet. Allting var helt suddigt, jag hörde musikens dova dunkande långt i bakgrunden och det kändes som om jag inte kunde se rakt. Människorna rörde sig liksom i slow-motion, eller var det jag som gjorde det?

Jag hade hånglat med Malfoy! Malfoy av alla människor från skolan! Vad hade jag gjort för att förtjäna det här egentligen?

Men ännu värre, jag hade gillat det. Jag gillade då han sade att jag var snygg och jag älskade doften som han hade. Hans kroppsbyggnad som var vältränad och håret som var sådär lagom rufsigt, var jag på väg att falla för Malfoy?

"Hermione!"utbrast Seamus och drog tag i min arm att vi båda föll ner på det klibbiga golvet med en stor smäll. Jag kunde dock inte känna att jag hade skadat mig. "Flåt jag är lite klumpig för tillfället."

Han sluddrande hysteriskt och ögonen vimlade hit och dit. Han var verkligen någon som borde gå och sova innan han lyckades med något som han inte borde.

Jag skrattade åt hans sätt och förvirrade, barnsliga uttryck innan ett plötsligt grepp om min arm drog upp med från golvet på fötter. Jag svajade till några gånger och var på väg att falla ner på golvet igen, men ett par starka händer grep tag om mig.

Seamus ställde upp sig av sig själv och kisade med ögonen mot min 'räddare'."

"Malfoy!"utbrast han och log så brett som han kunde. "Så trevligt att se dig, i vanliga fall skulle jag ignorera dig för att jag hatar dig men idag verkar det vara en mycket speciell dag och jag är på ett väldigt bra humör. Snällt mot Hermione där va, visst ser hon sexig ut idag va? Inte alls som hon brukar, hon borde nog se ut sådär allt oftare för att ge oss killar något att se på, inte sant..."

Seamus babblade på med snabb, knakig röst i sluddrande stämma medan han ansträngde sig för att kunna se på Malfoy som tydligen stod bakom mig med ett starkt grepp om mig. Jag ville egentligen dra mig därifrån, bort från honom, men jag var plötsligt väldigt trött. Jag försökte att inte stänga ögonen, men jag var så trött... kanske kunde jag bara stängda dem en liten stund, vila lite ...

Med ett ryck slog jag upp ögonen igen, Seamus var på väg vaggandes bort från oss mot sofforna där Harry nu låg över Cho och grovhånglade med henne. Jag himlade med ögonen mot dem, de borde helt klart skaffa sig ett rum.

Utmattat lutade jag mig mot Malfoy, jag orkade inte bry mig längre. Det var för sent och av någon anldening kändes det som om det inte betydde någon skilnad. Jag fick väl göra vad jag vill.

Han besvarade genast min gest genom att krama om mig hårdare bakifrån, jag lade mina händer på hans händer som låg vid min mage och kände hur han lade sina läppar mot min hals igen. Oförberedd ryste jag till av beröringen och drog mig närmare honom. Han var kanske inte så farlig som han framstod i alla fall.

Sedan sträckte han sig efter flaskan som jag fortfarande höll i, hälften som fortfarande hade funnits kvar innan jag fallit med Seamus låg på golvet i en stor pöl, andra hälften svepte Malfoy snabbt i en enda klunk. Han lade ner flaskan på bordet bredvid oss innan han lade tillbaka handen ovanpå min och gungade mig försiktigt.

Jag visste inte ens vad klockan var, långt över midnatt i alla fall. Allting jag kunde tänka på var min underbart mjuka säng uppe i den varma sovsalen. På dansgolvet hade eleverna minskat, men det fanns fortfarande många som dansade. Istället hade de flesta förflyttat sig till sofforna.

"Kom med mig", väste Malfoy sedan i mitt öra och tog min hand i sin innan han drog iväg med mig mot dörren. Flummigt gick jag efter honom utan att bry mig om att protestera.

Korridoren var skrämmande mörk då vi hade stängt dörren bakom oss, det ringde obehaglit i öronen och jag hörde inte alls lika tydligt som jag brukade. Mina steg som hördes mot det kala golvet var inte alls lika höga som de i vanliga fall skulle ha varit.

Malfoy höll fortfarande i min hand då han drog med mig i korridorerna, vid varje hörn stannade han och kikade förbi kanten för att försäkra sig om att där inte fanns någon. Då och då öppnade han även dörrar till klassrum eller skåp, men jag brydde mig inte om att fråga varför.

Till sist, då mina fötter ömmade i mina höga klackskor så mycket att jag ville skrika, öppnade han en dörr på glänt och föste in mig.

Rummet var litet, uppbelyst av levande ljus som flög vid väggarna. På golvet fanns det en madrass som såg väldigt mjuk ut tillsammans med puffiga dynor. Jag satte mig genast ner på madrassen, fast egentligen föll jag mer, innan jag tog av mig klackskorna och drog händerna över mina hälar.

"Det gör ont", muttrade jag surt och kände mig som en liten unge. Sedan tittade jag upp mot Malfoy och verkligheten slog till mig likt ett knytnävslag i magen. Jag kände mig panikslaget illamående och ivrig på samma gång. Jag befann mig i ett litet rum, upplyst av ljus och en mjuk madrass på golvet tillsammans med honom. Detta bådade inte gott, eller gjorde det?

Malfoy hade stängt dörren varsamt efter sig innan han vände sig mot mig och tittade ner på mitt ansikte. För första gången den kvällen kunde jag se hela honom i klarhet, huvudet var inte lika flummigt längre och jag var helt säker på vad jag höll på med.

Hans ansikte var blekt, passande till det vitblonda håret och de perfekta, lysande ögonen. Han var lång, vältränad och alla hans dyra märkeskläder smet smidigt över hans kropp. Han var inte den Malfoy som jag kände, den som var elak och kastade ur sig elaka ord till höger och vänster. Han var inte killen som kallade mig för smutsskalle, mobbade mig och tog varje chans han fick för att såra mig.

Han var mild, varsam och det verkade som om han brydde sig. Han var försiktig, allvarlig och impulsiv på en och samma gång.

"Gör det?"sa han och satte sig bredvid mig på madrassen, väldigt nära. Jag kände hans axel mot mig, hans knä lät han falla mot mitt att de rörde varandra. Pulsen skenade iväg inuti mig och en rodnad spred sig över mitt ansikte, men tack vare sminket visade det sig inte lika mycket som det annars skulle ha gjort.

"Du är väldigt fin Hermione", viskade Draco och smekte min kind med sin hand. Jag slöt ögonen vid beröringen, den var så mjuk och försiktig. Som om han frågade om lov, jag öppnade ögonen och tittade lugnt på honom som svar.

Då tog han bort handen för att ta av sig kavajen och sedan slipsen. Jag studerade honom hela tiden, ända tills han vände sig mot mig och lade sina händer mjukt om min hals och förde sin mun mot min. Jag besvarade genast kyssen och stack genast in tungan i hans mun. Då tappade han fattningen, plötsligt låg han över mig på madrassen med händerna nästan överallt på min kropp. Gentelman som han spelade gick han inte i närheten av mina personliga områden.

Försiktigt började även jag låta händerna undersöka hans perfekta kropp innan jag drog av honom skjortan. Draco tog det som ett tecken och tog genast av mig min annars mycket avslöjande klänning. Sedan tog han snabbt av mig min bh innan jag hann reagera och lade händerna ovanpå mina bröst.

Jag drog av honom hans byxor med smidigare rörelser än vad jag trodde att jag kunde. Jag blev allt mer andfådd hela tiden och det kändes rätt, det var det här jag ville. Jag kunde inte förstå det, det var som om en förtrollande dröm som jag aldrig ville vakna upp ifrån.

Draco pustade tungt och bröt sig ur vår kyss för att bemöta min blick. Jag hade mina fingrar i hans rufsiga, blonda hår medan hans händer låg på betydligt mer intima ställen men jag protesterade inte det minsta. Jag kunde känna hans hårda skrev mot mitt ben och såg i hans lustfyllda ögon vad han ville.

"Är du säker?"pustade han milt utmattat och pussade mig sedan på pannan.

Jag låg still en stund, tittade försiktigt på honom och nickade sedan under tiden som ett brett grin spred sig över ansiktet på honom.


End file.
